Neurovascular (e.g., cerebral) aneurysms affect about 5% of the population. Aneurysms may be located, for example, along arterial side walls. The aneurysms may have a fundus, a neck, and a fundus-to-neck ratio or “neck ratio.” If the neck ratio is greater than 2 to 1 or if the neck is less than 4 mm, the aneurysm may be treated with embolization coils alone because the coils will generally constrain themselves within the aneurysm without herniating into parent vessels. If the neck ratio is less than 2 to 1 or if the neck is greater than 4 mm, the aneurysms may be difficult to treat with embolization coils alone because the coils may be prone to herniating, or dislodging, into parent vessels. Dislodging of coils may cause arterial occlusion, stroke, and/or death.
In order to inhibit such dislodging, tubular neck remodeling devices may be used to keep coils or other materials within the fundus of the aneurysm and out of the vessels. Tubular remodeling devices generally consist of a braided wire or cut metallic stent or stents covering the neck of the aneurysm so that materials introduced into the fundus of the aneurysm do not herniate out of the aneurysm.